I am Me
by Blue Teapot
Summary: Karena kesalahan Ichigo, Rukia meminta untuk menukar posisi mereka. Pertikaian konyol yang menyesakkan pendapat antara persamaan dan perbedaan. Jadi, sama atau beda? RnR?


**BleachⓒTite Kubo**

**Warn:** OOC, typo(s), alur aneh, lebayness, EYDless, bad grammar, plot maksa, deskripsi jelek-amburadul, and many more minus.

**(\_/)**

**( ^.^ )**

**(I am Me)**

**u**** u**

* * *

><p><strong>Di Rumah<strong>

_Alasan kenapa kau dan aku berbeda. Pertama, karena kau diperhatikan, kau disayangi, kau dimanja, dan kau dimengerti. Kau tahu sudah berapa lama aku merindukan hal seperti ini, hal yang sudah lama hilang dalam diriku, yaitu Keluarga. Kau berbeda. Aku tahu itu..._

Pagi itu adalah pagi yang baru pertama kali kurasakan. Pagi di mana aku merasa benar-benar hidup. Pagi di mana aku tidak dibangunkan oleh alarm pendeteksi _hollow_ yang memilukan. Entahlah, kurasa hari ini adalah hari yang menyenangkan. Hari pertamaku menjadi seorang manusia yang seutuhnya.

Menjadi manusia? Emm, aku memang seorang manusia tapi itu dulu, dulu sekali sebelum aku mati dan terdampar di _Soul Society_. Aku bahkan tak tahu kalau aku ini pernah hidup atau tidak. Setahuku dari dulu hingga kemarin aku sudah tinggal di _Soul Society_. Mungkin, aku sudah tak ingat bagaimana aku bisa mati. Atau memang ingatan itu telah dihapus ya? Ah, entahlah. Yang terpenting sekarang aku akan merasakan bagaimana menjadi manusia seutuhnya lagi. Ya, lagi.

Kusudahi lamunanku dan langsung beranjak dari tempat tidur yang kurasakan begitu hikmat. Oke, lalu sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan? Emm, apa ya?

"Ruki-nee, cepat bangun! Nanti terlambat ke sekolah," pinta seseorang gadis kecil yang kukenal betul. Ia memanggil dengan sebutan yang begitu akrab. Mengingatkanku akan seseorang... Ah, mengingatnya hanya bisa merusak _mood_-ku saja.

Setidaknya sekarang aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Kaku juga ya, menjadi manusia lagi. "Iya, Yuzu. Aku sudah bangun, sebentar lagi aku akan ke bawah."

Segeralah kubergegas untuk mandi dan bersiap untuk sekolah. Tak mau kehilangan sedikitpun momen-momen ini.

Setelah selesai, aku langsung turun ke bawah. Dan tampaklah wajah-wajah yang sudah tak asing lagi bagiku. Wajah yang dulu begitu aku hindari karena takut dengan apa yang mereka pikirkan tentang diriku, tapi kini menjadi keluargaku. Tidak buruk juga. Kusambut mereka dengan senyuman, "Pagi, semuanya. Maaf sudah membuat kalian menunggu lama," sapaku ceria.

Wajah-wajah itu pun menatapku heran, "Kakak, sopan sekali. Tidak seperti biasanya," tanggap gadis berambut hitam-yang tak lain adalah adik perempuanku, yap, Karin-melihat sikapku yang menurut mereka hal yang tak lazim mungkin.

"Karin-chan, seharusnya kamu senang melihat kakakmu menjadi seorang perempuan yang...," lelaki tua yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan korannya kini mengalihkan pandangannya padaku, ya siapa lagi kalau bukan paman Kurosaki, ups maksudku, ayahku.

Ia memandangiku dari atas kepala hingga ujung kakiku, "Ya ampun, benarkah ini anak ayah? Rukia, kau terlihat rapih, tidak amburadul seperti biasanya, dan...," ia mengendus sesuatu di sekelilingnya, "wangi. Rukia-chan anakku sayang, engkau sekarang telah berubah ya, menjadi seorang gadis yang cantik," entahlah kuharap sedetik saja untuk mengambil napas, karena sekarang ia telah memelukku dan merengek-rengek pada lukisan seorang wanita, menangis terharu.

Kulihat Karin dan Yuzu hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka, "Sayangku, Masaki. Anak kita sekarang sudah menjadi wanita tulen. Aku bahagia, Masaki. Aku bangga menjadi ayah para bidadari kita. Hiks... Hiks...," aku hanya tertunduk maklum pada sikap lelaki tua yang kini masih memelukku sambil merengek di depan figura seorang wanita yang ia sebut Masaki, yang kuketahui dialah ibuku sekarang.

Sesaat aku kaget, saat Isshin-ayahku memandangiku heran. "Rukia, kau benar-benar sudah berubah ya? Biasanya kau langsung melemparkan tinju atau menendang ayahmu yang hebat ini, saat aku memelukmu," pujinya kembali.

Aku hanya mendesah pelan mendengar perkataannya. 'Aku bukan pribadi yang menyebalkan seperti dia, paman,' umpatku dalam hati. "Ayah tidak usah khawatir, mulai sekarang, aku, Rukia Kurosaki akan benar-benar menjadi pribadiku yang seperti ini. Bukan yang dulu pernah kalian kenal. Ya, sama sih seperti yang dulu, tapi... Pokoknya tidak seperti anak Kurosaki yang dulu," ya, kuungkapkan semua itu dengan lantang sambil mengepal tangan kananku membakar semangat dalam diriku di pagi yang 'baru' dalam hidupku itu. Dan aksiku disambut meriah oleh adikku Yuzu yang manis dan Ayah dengan tepuk tangan mereka.

Kau tahu,'kan Karin-adikku itu seperti apa? Mana mungkin menanggapi hal konyol seperti kelakuanku tadi. Ya, tak dapat dipungkiri lagi. "Sudah belum dramanya? Bukankah masih ada yang harus kalian lakukan setelah kelakuan bodoh kalian ini?" Ucapan Karin menyadarkanku bahwa lima belas menit lagi gerbang _Karakura High School_ akan ditutup.

.

_**I am Me**, who cannot be anyone else. If I'm started to pretending about my self, from now on I'm finished it. I just be me, but no one knows. 'Cause, I am Me._

_.  
><em>

**Di Sekolah**

_Alasan kenapa kau dan aku berbeda. Kedua, karena kau mempunyai banyak teman, kau dipedulikani, kau dianggap, dan kau... menyebalkan! Kau tahu di Seireitei berapa orang yang menganggapku? Kurasa tak ada, tak satupun! Aku berbeda denganmu, Kurosaki. Aku... iri._

Entahlah sekarang aku tak tahu apa yang kurasakan dan aku juga tak tahu apa yang harus kuungkapkan. "Emm, ano Korusaki-san, ini-ini... terimalah," pinta gadis itu sambil menunduk dan membungkuk dengan memberikan sebuah kotak, yang kurasa itu adalah bekal makanan.

Bagamana ini, kalau kutolak tapi tak enak kalau kuterima siapa yang mau memakannya? "Emm... ano Orihime-san, ini...," kutatap kotak makan itu dengan ragu. Ayolah Rukia, hargailah orang yang begitu peduli padamu, ini,'kan yang kau mau, "terima kasih ya, Orihime-san," kulihat semburat merah di pipi gadis itu, gadis yang dulu kukira sedikit ya... kau tahulah-kujauhi dan sekarang ia begitu dekat denganku. Ya, untuk sekadar teman baru, ia gadis yang baik.

Teng-terengteng...

Bell tanda masuk kelas pun berbunyi, gadis itu-Orihime lebih dahulu kupersilahkan masuk kelas. Kupercepat langkahku untuk ke bangkuku, takut-takut guru yang masuk kelas mengiraku terlambat.

Perkiraanku tepat, guru yang masuk ke kelasku pagi itu adalah guru yang _on time. "Okay, _selamat pagi anak-anak," sapanya dengan muka yang diserius-seriuskan.

"Pagi, Pak," balas seluruh warga kelas II-B dengan baik. Entahlah, menurutku sikap laki-laki ini begitu janggal. Kuharap ini bukan pertanda yang menyebalkan.

Kupandangi terus laki-laki itu dengan seksama, menanti apa yang akan ia katakan selanjutnya, "Baik, hari ini sekolah-kelas kita kedatangan murid baru, yang lebih tepatnya murid pindahan."

Astaga, tanda itu memang benar-benar menyebalkan. "Celaka!" Spontan aku menepuk jidatku dengan tanganku. Ya ampun, baru saja aku menikmati hari ini dengan baik dan sekarang gangguan telah datang.

"Ya, Kurosaki? Kau kenapa?" Tanyanya heran, kenapa bagaimana. Ini hidupku telah kau renggut dengan diterimanya murid pindahan yang pasti itu adalah dia. Argh!

"Ah, ti-tidak apa-apa, Pak. Hanya saja... Aku... Ya sudah lupakan sajalah, Pak," aku benar-benar ingin mati sekarang juga.

Lelaki itu kini menatapku heran seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang kurasa tak gatal, "Kau ini, ada-ada saja," baru saja ia akan memperkenalkan murid pindahan itu, tapi, "Kurosaki? Sepertinya kau sedikit berubah ya? Bagus, bagus," apanya yang bagus kalau murid pindahan itu datang dan menganggu hidupku yang baru.

Kali ini lelaki itu memberikan kode tanda masuk pada murid pindahan yang sudah menunggu di balik pintu kelas II-B-kelasku dan sekarang menjadi kelasnya. Aku frustasi di sini.

Seseorang yang dibicarakan oleh guruku itu akhirnya menampakkan batang hidungnya. Seperti biasa, warna rambutnya yang mencolok dan mentereng menyita perhatian seisi kelas dengan rambutnya, "Yo, aku Ichigo," murid pindahan itu kini menatapku, tahu sekali bahwa aku ingin mati melihat dirinya, "Ichigo Kuchiki."

Nama itu, mendenger ia memakai nama itu rasanya aku ingin sekali membelah lapisan ketujuh lagit, bertemu paus akrobatis, dan berkeliling kehidupanku yang miris. "Baiklah Kuchiki, karena hari ini kulihat ada satu anak muridku yang mengalami perubahan drastis, kuharap ia bisa menerimamu duduk di sebelah bangkunya-karena memang sudah tak ada lagi bangku yang kosong. Silahkan," kali ini, aku benar-benar ingin mati.

Kulihat kini murid pindahan itu memberikan cengirannya yang... Iyeuh, menjijikan. "Terima kasih, Ochie-sensei." Oke sekarang kuharap aku menghilang ditelan bumi karena ia mulai mendekatiku-menuju bangkunya dan mendudukinya. "Hai, Rukia. Bagaimana hidupmu? Apa kau masih marah padaku?" Pertanyaannya membawaku pada lamunan hidupku kemarin sore.

_Flashback_

"Kembalikan selimut itu, Ichigo! Kau tahu,'kan aku tidak bisa tidur jika tanpa itu," dikejarnya laki-laki yang telah mencuri selimut kesayangannya itu.

"Tu-tunggu, Rukia. Aku tidak mencurinya hanya saja, aku hanya ingin...," Rukia muak pada sikap Ichigo. Segeralah ia mengubah dirinya menjadi shinigami dan merebut selimut itu. Tapi gagal, karena Ichigo mencegahnya. Ia juga turut mengubah dirinya menjadi shinigami. Tanpa pikir panjang Rukia menarik selimutnya dari Ichigo, tapi Ichigo juga menarik selimutnya.

"Baiklah jika ini yang kau mau, Ichigo!" Rukia benar-benar mengeluarkan kekuatan terbesarnya, Ichigo pun tak mau kalah. Tanpa mereka sadari yang mereka tarik adalah sebatas kain yang lembut dan menghangatkan. Dan kain itu pun terbelah dua. Miris juga nasibnya ya. Rukia pingsan melihat selimut kesayangannya rusak.

Singkat kata, Ichigo tahu itu salahnya ia berusaha membelikan selimut yang baru bagi Rukia, selimut yang mungkin memang tidak sama seperti yang dulu, tapi menurutnya selimut yang ia belikan jauh lebih baik. "Ini, terimalah. Maaf telah merusak selimutmu," Rukia menggeleng.

"Meskipun kau ganti, aku tak akan bisa tidur bila bukan dengan selimut yang kau rusaki. Itu beda, Ichigo," Rukia benar-benar frustasi dengan hancurnya selimut miliknya.

Oke, Ichigo kasihan, "Apa bedanya? Itu selimut dan ini selimut. Gunanya sama, untuk menghangatkan tubuh. Sama, Rukia," perkataan Ichigo memupuk Rukia untuk berpikir keras.

"Kau tak mengerti, Ichigo. Selimut itu memang hal biasa untukmu, tapi tidak untukku. Dan itu beda, beda layaknya perbedaan antara kau dan aku."

"Apanya yang beda? Yang membedakan kita berdua hanyalah perbedaan jenis kelamin. Selain itu kita sama, Rukia." Rukia malas berdebat dengan Ichigo lagi, ia memutuskan untuk mengalah. Baru saja ia ingin pergi tapi langkahnya ditahan oleh tangan Ichigo yang menahan tangan Rukia. "Ya, baiklah. Aku minta maaf atas segala kesalahanku. Aku bersedia melakukan apapun agar kau mau memaafkanku, Rukia."

Rukia mengerti tawaran itu, kapan lagi, "Oke aku mau kita dirubah, aku mau posisi kita ditukar. Biar nanti waktu yang buktikan betapa bedanya aku denganmu, Ichigo."

_Flashback Ended_

Aku memalingkan mukaku darinya, malas. Perlakuanku mungkin sudah bisa menandakan kalau aku masih kesal terhadap apa yang ia lakukan kemarin."Kau tidak peka ya, Rukia," aku tidak mengerti apa yang ia maksud dengan kata 'peka' itu.

.

_**I**** am Me**, who cannot understand my feeling and they're feeling. Everytime I try not to worry it, but it just make me feel that I'm is a looser. I'm childish and I know it, but it can change. I can control what I'm supposed to be, but no one understand. 'Cause, I am Me._

_.  
><em>

**Pulang Sekolah**

_Alasan kenapa aku dan kau berbeda. Ketiga, karena kau lebih dariku, kau hebat, kau pintar, kau kuat, dan kau bahagia... Ya, bahagia, rasa yang sudah lama tak kumiliki, rasa yang sudah lama hilang dalam hidupku. Kau berbeda Ichigo. Kita berbeda..._

Aku risih Ichigo, "Mau sampai kapan kau mengikuti, hah?" Kumohon Ichigo aku ingin menikmati hidupku dengan tenang.

"Sampai kau mau memaafkanku, Rukia," kulihat wajah santai itu. Mana ada meminta maaf dengan cara seperti ini.

"Mana bisa seperti itu. Sudahlah pergi sana!" Kupercepat langkahku dan diakhiri gelengan kepala oleh Ichigo. Ia menahan tangan kananku. Huh, kenapa ia selalu melakukan ini.

Tet-teret... Tet!

Alarm _hollow_ milik Ichigo kini berbunyi, menandakan bahwa ada _hollow_ yang mengancam jiwa yang tersesat. "Astaga, kenapa bisa muncul di saat begini sih?" Ichigo mengambil sebuah lencana dan seketika ia pun mulai berubah menjadi seorang shinigami. Kau bertanya kenapa aku tidak? Itu karena aku manusia utuh sekarang.

"Rukia jaga dirimu baik-baik!" Kulihat wajah santainya berubah menjadi khawatir dan cemas.

Ichigo... Ichigo..., ternyata untuk pemula sebagai shinigami utuh, kemampuannya memang masih amatir. Oke, anggap saja baru kemarin ia menjadi shinigami, "Hee, Ichigo. _Hollow_ itu ada di belakangmu sekarang," kataku meremehkan.

"Hahaha. Rupanya ini reatsu yang begitu besar itu, pantas saja ada seorang shinigami yang sedang menjaga wanita-nya," sial, kurasa _hollow_ itu baru saja mengatakan hal yang salah.

Segera saja makhluk aneh itu menyerang Ichigo. Sebenarnya yang ia inginkan adalah aku. Kasihan juga Ichigo, dia begitu gesit untuk menahan makhluk itu agar tidak menyerangku. Rasanya melihat penderitaan seseorang itu sakit. Rasanya bukan Rukia kalau aku masih menjaga keegoisanku karena masalah selimut. Oke, aku Rukia. Rukia adalah diriku. Aku adalah diriku. "Ichigo, cepat tancapkan zanpakutou-mu padaku!" Aku adalah diriku.

Dengan paksa kuarahkan pedang yang telah digenggam oleh tangan besar itu ke arah perutku. Rasanya sakit. Rasanya seperti baru saja dikutuk. Kulihat wajah Ichigo tersenyum tanpa beban, apa-apaan dia. "Su-sudah ku-kubilangkan kalau kita, ki-kita ini sama," entahlah kata-kata itu membawaku pada lamunan saat aku mentransfer kekuatan shinigami-ku ke tubuhnya. Memang sama, bahkan sama persis.

Saat ini kurasa ada sesuatu yang harus kulindungi, kupertahankan. Entahlah, aku tak mengerti rasa apa ini? "Diam dan istirahatlah, Ichigo. Makhluk buruk itu urusanku sekarang," kutebas wajah aneh itu dengan zanpakutou milikku, ini mudah. Haha, aku mulai menikmatinya. Dan dengan sekali tebasan frontal yang kuarahkan ke arah _hollow_ itu, akhirnya ia mati juga. Menghilang tanpa bekas. Dan di sana kulihat wajah santai Ichigo kembali.

Kuhampiri tubuh yang kini tergeletak lemas, kuulurkan tanganku berharap tangan kanannya menghampiriku dan dijadikannya tumpuan untuk membantunya berdiri, "Apa ini berarti kau memaafkanku, Rukia?" Tangan itu menggapaiku dan berdirilah ia.

"Tidak semudah itu, Ichigo," kulihat tatapannya berubaha jadi, ya...

"Benarkah?" Ia melepaskan tumpuannya dariku.

Kugapai tubuh itu, "Tidak, aku sudah memaafkanmu,'kok. Bagaimana hidupmu menjadi seorang Kuchiki? Beda,'kan?" Aku penasaran dengan kehidupannya hari ini. Hari baru.

Ia melihatku lesu, "Kau ini, membuatku cemas saja. Tidak..., semua itu sama, Rukia. 'Kan sudah kubilang bahwa perbedaan kita hanyalah jenis kelamin. Selebihnya itu sama. Biar kuperinci, aku manusia kau juga manusia, aku shinigami begitupula denganmu, aku punya keluarga 'kan kau juga, aku punya teman kau juga punya, semuanya sama, Rukia. Tapi, jika yang kau maksud beda di sini adalah mengenai fisik, itu relatif. Aku tinggi bagimu, tapi kau juga tinggi bagi Yuzu. Benar,'kan? Kesimpulannya, kita sama," Entahlah aku sedikit tertegun dengan ucapan pria ini.

"Kuakui ternyata kau jauh lebih pintar sekarang. Jadi, arti kata 'peka' yang kau katakan padaku di sekolah adalah ini," kucoba untuk menerka.

Ichigo memalingkan wajahnya padaku, "Hah? Bukan bodoh! Itu beda lagi, yang kumaksud 'peka' di situ adalah hatimu. Bukan hidup ini. Kau benar-benar tidak peka ya, Rukia? Apa kau tak sadar dengan semua yang telah kulakukan untukmu, hah? Dasar tidak peka!" Biarkan aku mencerna apa yang kau katakan Ichigo. Tu-tunggu, apa yang kau maksud itu... perasaan seorang manusia? Apa benar kau itu mempunyai perasaan itu terhadapku? Entahlah.

.

_**I am Me**, who cannot find the reason why I should care about your life. I feel guilty if you feeling so sad or you start to cry. I don't know what's the name of this feeling. Are you feeling the same way? If I'm thinking about that, I might be the useless human in the world. 'Cause, I am Me._

_.  
><em>

**(\(\._..._..._..._./)/)**

**( '.')0Selesai0('.' )**

**0(")(")._..._.(")(")0**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Jadilah diri sendiri dalam keadaan apapun, untuk menikmati hidup ini tidak perlu menjadi orang lain,'kan?


End file.
